Princess Yumichika!
by NiceButCruel
Summary: What happens when a super-beautiful Yumichika meet a prince named Shuuhei? based on Cinderella story, different in some ways!a ShuuYumi story! Rated for harsh words, AU, OOCness. YAOI! dont like dont read!
1. Prologue

Hello everyoneee! This is my very first fic and I'm not really great at English so forgive me if I did something wrong :D I would love to read ur lovely reviews! So… tell me what you think of this story :D

**Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine…**

** Cinderella isn't mine too… im just using some of its storyline and adding some spice to this story XD**

Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Yumichika Ayasegawa, he had a violet eyes, jaw-length hair and a very pretty face that every girl at his village would envy him. His life was beautiful –very beautiful. Until one day, his mom died cause of falling from the stairs. That day was a nightmare to Yumichika. He cries and cries everyday. His father mistook it and thinks that Yumichika needs a new mother, so his father decided to marry a woman named Rukia. Rukia had two daughters named Karin and Yuzu. They're beautiful –unfortunately, they're not half beautiful as Yumichika was. Day by day passed by normally, until one day, Yumichika's father fell ill… From that day, Rukia and her daughters started to told Yumichika to do houseworks. They have fired the maid that used to work to his family. His father could only watch in horror that his son was being treated like a maid by his wife (Yumichika's father couldn't talk, cant even move XD) Yumichika is forced to wore a cheap clothes. One day, Yumichika's father dies and Yumichika's life turned into a chaos.

Prologue done! Chapters will be updated soon!. Tell me what you thinks ^^


	2. The Housemaid

Heyyy!

I'm back with chapter two! Hope you like it… I'm sorry if I'm making some mistakes at grammar. English is not my first language so, forgive me! Anyway, on with the story. Reviews is more than welcome 3

**I am **_**not **_**making any Disclaimer from here. Its on the Prologue ^^**

Chapter One : Housemaid

The night was peaceful for Yumichika, He let his aching muscles take a breat on a not-so-comfortable bed. Rukia told Yumichika to sleep on the maid room from the night his father dies, his old room was used by Karin and Yuzu. _His_ precious, nice ,and comfortable room.

Deep inside of his heart, he wants to kill his step-mom and his step-sisters to make him suffers like this. But he can't do anything. He's afraid of them, His step-mom had threaten him, told him that she would kick him from his very own house if he disobeys what she said. He didn't want to sleep on the street of course. He _did not_ have any choice. So he obeys what his mom and sisters said. Ironic really. He is pitying himself for that. His mom took control of his house since the death of his father.

He was about to drift off to sleep when –"Yumichika! Come here you idiot!" Rukia said in her usual loud and sarcastic tone. Her voice is creepy enough to make him shivers. "Her voice is creepy…" He muttered to himself.

"Be right there mom!" Yumichika shouts back, Right, that creepy Rukia stills let Yumichika to call her 'mom'. He starts to think to himself, Does a 'mom' ever treat her son like that? He's entering his own thoughts and pausing on his way to his not-so-kind mom and-

"Yumichika! Where are you, you ungrateful bastard! Get off your lazy ass and come here fast!" Rukia said louder and harsher than before and Yumichika snapped out from his thoughts and runs all the way to his mom.

"Umm, why ar- "

"Why? WHY you said? See this messy room! How could you forgot to clean the living room! Now redo th cleaning and don't forget any single corner. If I see any dust laying on the floor I'll make you redo all of the cleaning to this house!" Rukia's eyes burns with anger and she said in a surprisingly high tone that made Yumichika shivers one more. Yumichika could see the smirking lips of Karin and Yuzu who was behind their mom. They are going to pay for this, Yumichika started to think to himself about how to punish those devils. And-

"Ayasegawa Yumichika! How many times do I have to tell you about not spacing out when I'm talking to you!" Rukia's tone was loud enough to make Yumichika snapped out from his thoughts.

"Ahh… sor-"

"Now get on your job!" With that Yumichika ran to get some cleaning materials and starts to cleaning the living room diligently. He didn't want to redo all of the houseworks of course. So he made sure that none of the part of the living room is dirtied.

It was 01.13 when Yumichika done his duty cleaning the living room. He's about to report to his mom and heading to his mom room only to see Rukia sleeping, leg sprawled and snoring while hugging her chappy. _What an unbeautiful sight_ He sighs and head back to his room.

He was _used _to this sort of things afterall…


	3. The Invitation

I'm sooooooooooo sorry that the previous chapter was short. This one is longer, hope you'll like it :D

Chapter 2 : The Invitation

Yumichika had just woke up from his 'beauty sleep'. He stretch his arms and yawns. He picks all of his utility to take a bath, today he is planning to take an one-hour bath. That's why he woke up so early today, he wakes up at 4 in the morning today, knowing that his mom and sisters wouldn't be up until seven.

He sneak up to his old bathroom at his old room, checking if his sisters were still asleep, he's relieved that her sisters stills peacefully asleep,quickly he enters the bathroom, turns on the warm water, after five minutes waiting for the tub to be filled, he let his cheap kimono falls to the ground and slip his slender, flawless body to the warm water. He's enjoying the warm water. It has been awhile. His step-mom were so cruel for not letting him enjoys the warm water all this time. His step-mom were so cruel for not letting him to have a _peaceful_ bathe. He scrubs every single part of his body.

After one hour bathing, he decides to get out from the tub, removing the water, truth to be told, he wants to continue bathing but he _did not_ want his step-mom and his sisters caught him. He _did not _want to be grounded cause of bathing in his very own bathroom. He _did not_ want to sleep outside for one week again. So he decides to stop. He puts all of his clothes back to its rightful place on his body and left his very own bathroom. He checked on his sisters once more and prepares to leave his very own bedroom carefully and when he's outside he slid the door carefully. Now he's heading to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

He prepares breakfast for his not-so-kind family. He thinks that he's the only kind person in this house. The idea to poison his mom and sisters crossed up to his mind. He shakes up all of his thoughts. He is _too kind _for doing that sort of things right? Hmm… But maybe poisoning the devil _was not _bad at all… So he adds some drugs to make his step-mom and sisters to have a stomatchache for the whole morning. He eats his own breakfast and after he done with his own food he set the 'poisoned' food on the table. After everything is settled, he waits until 7 o'clock.

It was seven in the morning now. So he decides to call up for his lazy mom and sisters. "Breakfast is READY!." He shouts so his lazy family would wake up.

_Silence_

He receives no answer from his step-mom and sisters. He smiled to himself and thinks that his step-mom and sisters were probably dead. That's impossible, he sighs to himself and heading to his mom's room. He slowly open the door and carefully shakes his mom's body and said "mom… breakfast is ready…" only to get a harsh grunt from his mom." What do you want!" She said in a harsh tone and harshly removes Yumichika's hand from her body

"Umm… I just want to tell that the breakfast is ready…" Yumichika said with a polite tone.

"Be right there! Now get out!"

With that Yumichika left the room and heads to his sisters room. 'This is going to be a hard thing to do' he thinks to himself. He enters his former room and slowly shake up Karin's body. She finally woke up and shouts "What do you want!" she said in an exact same tone as her mother was. Like mother like daughters he sighs and said "The breakfast is ready" Receiving a quick 'yes' now he's moving to wakes Yuzu. Slowly too, he shakes up Yuzu's body, waiting for her to wake up. "Why do you disturb my beauty sleep!" suddenly, Yuzu sat up from her bed and Yumichika shocked and fall to his butt. Both Karin and Yuzu noticed and laughs hardly at him. He groaned and reach up for the bedside to support him to wake up but Yuzu slapped his hand hardly causing Yumichika to fell back again –harder this time. And Yuzu shouts "STUPIDDD! HAHAHA!" she laughs at him again and get up from her bed, stepping on Yumichika's hand in progress and heads to her twin's bed and hight-fived with her. Yumichika could only be patient and slowly standing up. "So what do you want?" Yuzu shouts again, Yumichika managed to not be shocked this time and said "The breakfast is ready…" "Okay. Be right there…" for the very first time on this day, Yuzu said in a soft tone and not shouting. Yumichika starts to thinks again and spacing out to his former room and-

"What are you waiting for! Now get out!" Yumichika snapped out from his thoughts and muttered a quick sorry before getting out. He was about to close the door when, "YUMICHIKA! You haven't clean our room yesterday have you!" Karin said in a very loud tone

"umm… but I think tha-"

Yumichika couldn't continues his sentence because Yuzu cut him off and said "NO MORE REASONS! NOW CLEAN UP THE ROOM!"

"Ahh okay…. He said softly, truth to be told, Yumichika had perfectly clean their room yesterday. But he decided to give up instead and starts to clean the room. Karin and Yuzu head up to the dining room. Yumichika grins evilly _Take that!_

After fifteen minutes cleaning the messy bedroom, Yumichika starts to hear some complain and shouting from the dining room. She ran all the way to the dining room and saw her sisters and parents fight for a bathroom.

"Hey! I got here first! Find another room!" Karin said in a firm tone

"But sister. I cant hold it!"

"same here! Now get out!"

"Two of you! Get out im going to use this bathroom!" Rukia shouts and pulls her daughters out of the room and using it. Yumichika couldn't hold the laughter anymore so he starts to laugh and rolls on the floor. His sisters saw him and shouts "Yumichika! You're gonna pay for this!" with that Yumichika came to realization. His eyes widened and stopped laughing immediately.

Its 2 on the afternoon now, the trio's stomatchache had stopped and they started to look for Yumichika. "Yumichika! YOU BITCH! COME OUT!" Rukia shouts. She spotted Yumichika quickly and said "COME HERE!" Yumichika is too afraid to come to his mom's side, stay still and said "I'm so sorr-" He didn't have any chace to finish his sentence cause the bell started to rings. Yumichika's relieved and quickly run to the door and said "I'll get it!" he shouts happily. Rukia stares dumbfounded no knowing why are Yumichika so happy about the bells.

*meanwhile at the door*

Yumichika's eyes were wide to find that one of the castleguard standing on the doorstep and said a quick hello then read the paper he's holding . announced that the king held a party tomorrow night. All of the citizens are allowed to join the party.

With that Yumichika quickly took the paper that the guard had offered to him and muttered a quick thanks and the guard left to send the invitation to another houses. Yumichika got in and closed the door slowly. Yumichika thinks that it must be very fun tojpin the party. With excitement he ran to his mom and give it to her. Rukia took it and read it with her daughters. The trio squealed. Rukia and Karin shares a knowing look then grins evilly."Mom, I know what punishment that would be good for this bitch…" She said in a dangereously wicked tone. "I get your point dear…" She said then glares to Yumichika and said "Don't think you could join us! You'll stay here while we're having fun!" With that tears starts to roll from Yumichika's face and ran to his bedroom. "That's what you got to mess with us!"Karin shout to his back and the trio starts to laugh at Yumichika.

Yumichika cries at his bedroom. Suddenly he thinks that poisoning her step-mom and sisters wouldn't be good –no , messing with them were no good at all!


	4. The Party

Hello guys^^ im sooo sorry for the delay... my computer is broken and just getting fixed today... Its nice but you know... some chapters is removed by the process :'( so i had to type the new one...

**Shandar1 : LOL! Glad you like it :)**

On with the story now ^^

Chapter 3 : The Party

Today was the day when the party will be started. Every single person that living on the country was coming to the party, even the childs. This morning Yumichika's mother had show him her dress. It was simply beautiful and elegant.

Flashback

"Say something you ungrateful bastard!" Rukia shouts to his face pulling some strands of hair from Yumichika's head.

"Yhh, its beautiful..." Yumichika said trembling from head to toe. Rukia had never physically hurt him before. He was shocked. He tries to remove Rukia's hand from his hair and held back a sob.

"You should've say that sooner! Haha!" Rukia said and laughs sarcastically. Tears starts to flow from his flawless face. He had enough of this. He quickly turns around and ran to his room. Rukia laughs harder and walk away to her room with her dear dress.

end of flashback

The night has come. Rukia and her daughters had gone to the party, leaving a crying Yumichika alone. Yumichika is all _alone_ now. Yumichika cant help but feel helpless now. Tears keep flowing from his beautiful face. He had cried from this morning, resulting puffy eyes and red cheeks. He hardly sleep yesterday. He kept thinks about the party. Three years ago his mom dead the day when the party held.

_FLASHBACK_

"Yumichikaaa~ Won't you go to the party with your loveliest mommy and daddy?~~" Miharu said chasing a running Yumichika by the waist.

"I dont want to mom!" He shouts and squirms from his mother hold and started to run to the downstairs.

"Yumichik-!" Then Yumichika heard a crashing sound from the side of his house. He quickly run to the living room only to find his mother there, sprawled , firstly he thinks that his mom only acting like she used to be before. He quickly run to his mother side and shook her body harshly.

"Mom! Wake up! Its not the right time to play jokes!" a 11 years old Yumichika shouts and cries while shook her body harsher than before.

"Daddy! Come here! Mom wont wake up!"Yumichika shouts for his dad to come to his side.

"What's wrong Yumi- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR MOM!" Taiki said running to his son's side eyes wide, "Miharu! Miharuu wake up!" Taiki shouts, held her body close to him and try to wake her up. He finds oout that she isn't breathing. He cries in sorrow and shout "MIHARUU!"

_END FLASHBACK_

Remembering that only made Yumichika cry harder. Its _his own_ fault that his mom is not here now. Its his own fault that he's treated like this now. Maybe this is his punishment for killing his mom. He kept blaming himself for his mother's dead. His father had told him that it wasn't his fault that Miharu dead. Its an accident. But he can't stop blaming himself. He wants to go to the party cause he feels that his mom would be happy seeing Yumichika finally go to the party.

Suddenly, a fairy popped out from nowhere. Yumichika didn't aware at first. But thats until the fairy hits his eyes, hard

"OWIEEE! THATS HURTS! WHO DO YOU THIN-"Yumichika stopped cry immediately and curious that he finds no one in his room.

"Hmm, thats strange, who just hit my eyes by now?"Yumichika said, curious that in fact he didnt find anybody in his room.

"Well hello there..." The little fairy said, crossing her arms. Yumichika turns his head and finds a tiny fairy in front of his face. "Ahh.. Wha-"Yumichika said

"Why are you crying?" The little fairy said cutting Yumichika off eyes showing with concern. Yumichika finally gave up and tells her everything. He told her about how bad he wants to go to the party... He told her that his step-mom wont let him go to the party and told him to stay home instead. Tears started to find its way to Yumichika's cheek as he told the fairy about his problems.

"Awww... You poor baby, alright! I'll help you!"The little fairy said cheerfully and when she about to begin her magic, Yumichika pouted, looking at her curiously.

"Hmm... How could that even possible?" Yumichika's tears immediately gone and his eyes shows curiousity intead of sadness.

"Hah! Just check this out!" The little fairy said , flicks her wands and turns a mouse that crossing them into a man, dressed in driver's uniform.

"Perfect! Now lets fix those dirty clothes shall we?" The little fairy said, flicking her wands without waiting for Yumichika's response. Yumichika's ugly clothes magically turned into a beautiful white kimono with some purple vines as the decoration. The little fairy pouted a little then flicks her wands once more and then she complete his looks with some feather on his eyebrows. (AN :Just like the one that Yumichika had!)

"Now you're ready to go!" The little fairy said.

"Wait! How can i get there?" Yumichika said almost instantly and pouted once more. "Whoops i forgot! Heheh! Follow me!" She said flying towards the front door and use her wands to open the door, now Yumichika the little fairy, and the man in driver uniform was outside,Yumichika was wondering what was that man here for?. The little fairy checks her surrounding and finds a garbage can and magically turns it into a luxury car. Yumichika yelpen in surprise the running to check the car out.

"Woooooow! Coooool!" Yumichika said like an amazed five years old child. The little fairy smiled and turns her head towards the man suited with driver outfits and nodded to him. Then the man nodded back and make his was towards the car. Yumichika made his way towards the fairy and looked at her with curiousity.

"He will be the driver my dear. Dont worry! Everything is settled now! Now go! But, Remember this. The spell will only lasts until midnight... So, make sure you're home by then!" The little fairy said cheerfully.

"Okay! Thanks for everything!" He said and quickly ran to the car, the driver was opening the car for him. He smiled and bow to the driver and enter the car. The driver took his seat too and drive the car to the location.

Its only spent fifteen minutes to get there. Yumichika had arrived. The palace was big, beautiful and very nice. He makes his way towards the entrance. He eagerly got in. _I'm doing this for you mom! I'm sorry that i was too late_. He thoughts to himself. He checks out his surroundings and spotted his step-sisters and mom enjoying theirselves. He sees them chatting with some random people. Unfortunately, Yuzu spotted Yumichika and quickly informs her mom "Mom! That bitch is here!" He whispered right to his mom's ears and her mom quickly turns his head to see Yumichika. Her eyes flared with anger but she dismissed her thoughts and smiling slyly. "Let him be.. We'll punish him once he's home.." Rukia said sarcastically.

Yumichika shivered. He waited for his mom to come to his side and drag him home. But his step-mom never bother to come to his side and drag him home instead continuing her chatter with the woman she previously talked to. Yumichika relieved. He thinks that his step-mom decided to go easy on him today. But he didn't know the danger waits for him. He will be pucished as soon as the gets home. Yumichika decided to ignore them and go further. He walks slowly trough the hall and spotted a very handsome man leaning to the wall, ignoring the girls that tries to talk with him. _That must be the prince! I've seen him once on the newspaper! Wow he's cooler than the picture!. _Yumichika quickly blushed when he found the prince looked back at him. Yumichika noticed that the prince had a scar and tatoos on his handsome face. The prince was staring at Yumichika now, eyes wide, The prince was awed by the beauty of Yumichika. Slowly, The prince push off some girls in front of him and make his way towards Yumichika, ignoring the protests he received from the group of girls. Yumichika shocked and blushed even more as the result. The prince was in front of Yumichika now. Yumichika looked up and stared at his handsome face. _Wow he's tall! And handsome too! No wonder all of the girls like him!_ Yumichika starts to think to himself and starts his usual daydreams. He was about to imagine futher when-

"Ahem... Follow me.." The prince said.

Just like hypnotized, Yumichika followed him without any protests. The prince started to walk off to the castle's garden. Once both of them there, The prince sat on the ground and patted the ground beside him motioning Yumichika to sit beside him. Yumichika obeys him and sat beside the prince.

"Umm.. Can i know your name?" The prince said with a low tone. Yumichika stunned, The prince was talking to him! _Talking _to Yumichika! He quickly snapped out and said "Uhh... My name is Yumichika... Ayasegawa Yumichika.." Yumichika said nervously and bit his lower lips.

"Yumichika huh? Such a beautiful name. It suits you... Yumi means beautiful right?" Yumichika give no response, instead biting his lips harder than before.

"If you keep doing that. I'm sure that Your lips will bleed..." The prince said laughing heartily

"Ahh yes! Sorry..." Yumichika said.

"No need to apologize..." The prince said staring at Yumichika's beautiful face. Yumichika started to feel uneasy by the silence and he decided to broke the silence.

"Umm... i don't know your name yet..." Yumichika said slowly. Yumichika know that he is the prince, but he have no idea what his name is. His step-mom had take away the newspaper as Yumichika started reading.

"Y-you don't know my name?" The prince said, shocked. Yumichika shook his head and said "Nope..."

"Hmm... That's strange... My name is Shuuhei... Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Ahh... Nice to know you.."

_Silence_

Silence had come over for the second time. The uneasiness had consume Yumichika again. So Yumichika decided to broke it once more.

"So... Why do you bring me here?" Yumichika said

"Hmm... i have no idea myself... I think my body is moving by itself... ahh no... I think... that, I'm hypnotized by your beauty. Really." Shuuhei said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Yumichika stunned. Flushed by the prince's compliment. He didn't know what to say now. Until the silence bothers Yumichika for one more time. Yumichika decided to break it for _one more time._ He sighs softly and said "Ahh... Thank you so much Hisagi-sama.."

"Anytime Ayasegawa... And i think you should call me Hisagi-san instead of Hisagi-sama..."

"Ehh! Okay!" Yumichika said, refused to have an eye contact with Shuuhei. He tilts his head and finds the clock tower at the middle of the garden. It shows '11.45' on classic analogue clock. Yumichika shocked. Quickly stands up and run to the parking lot quickly without saying a goodbye. He had no time for that. Shuuhei snapped and stands up to chase Yumichika, When he's at the garden entrance he saw something on the grass, a liontin, it must be Yumichika's. He pick it and put it on his pocket and ran to chase Yumichika again. When he's at the parking lot, he finds Yumichika enters the car and the car had already runs and gone from his sights. He sighs to himself and make his way to his bedroom. When he's there he threw himself to his bed, closing his eyes. Then he remembered something. That liontin! He pull it out from his pocket and gently opens the liontin. He found a picture of a woman and a man. The woman was beautiful, _very_ beautiful, as beautiful as Yumichika is. She wore a beautiful black-colored kimono that had a white flowerprints on it. She had a violet waist-length hair. She's much like Yumichika, She had a violet eyes too. The man beside her was handsome. He wore a dark brown kimono. He had a short, spiky brown hair with auburn eyes. The man had his hands wraps around the woman's waist. The woman was helding a baby. The baby had a violet hair too. But the eyes are closed. From there Shuuhei finds out that the woman was Yumichika's mom and the man was Yumichika's father and the baby itself was Yumichika. _Hmm... now i can see where the beautiful face was from..._ He thinks to himself.

Shuuhei believed that _The Fate_ would reunite Yumichika and himself.

A/N : Finally! *sighs* i got one more chapter done! I'm super glad myself. Now lemme tell you, Yumichika is about 15 years old on this story while Shuuhei himself is 17 years old...

Don't forget the reviews! Chapters will be updated soon!

Later!


	5. The Fate

Hiya! I'm backk!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~

Chapter 4 : The Fate

Yumichika ran all as fast as he could to the car. He almost fell on the process, his ankles is twisting. But he couldn't stop now. He had to keep his promise to the little fairy, and of course he didn't want to walk all the way to his home, so he keep running, ignores the pain he had on his ankles. He didn't even notice his liontin fallswhen he's running. Yumichika could tell that the prince is following him now. As he reached the car, the driver quickly greets him and said

"Come Princess! It's almost 12 now!"

"Okay! Now go!" Yumichika yells, Yumichika desperately trying to caught his breath, when he did, he smiled, a true smile. He hadn't flash any true smile since his mother's death. All of them were fake, but this one was real.

Yumichikka is ready now, more than ready to sleep outside or doing a double job. That's what he got for messing with them _again_ anyway... He sighs softly, he might be rescued by the castleguard previously, But now?. He started to imagine what was going to happen when he gets home when- " Princess! We're here!" The driver shouts, Yumichika could feel that the spell is fading, The driver slowly turned back into a rat, The kimono Yumichika wore is replaced with the dirty clothes he previously wore. Yumichika found himself inside the garbage can now, he quickly noticed and get out from the garbage can, dusting off his already dirtied clothes.

Yumichika is relieved now that he ade it ontime. But he's terrified as well, he knows that he will be punished as soon as he reachs the house. He sighed deeply, gathered his courage to enter the house. He slowly made his way to the house and sighs for one more time, softly this time. Slowly, he opens the door and enter slowly, he closed the door softly and turns around to see his surrounding. His eyes widened as he sees the trio sat on the sofa, smirking, waits for him. The trio smirks slyly and said " Welcome back, Princess!"

Yumichika could see his mom is approaching him now, Rukia smiled wickedly and said "Ohh what happens to your kimono? You don't want us to see it?"

"It's not-" Yumichika said, trembling. Rukia cut him off and slap him hard on the cheek "Silence!" Rukia said firmly. Yumichika didn't expect his mom to slap him now, he's shocked. His eyes shows the fear he had. Harshly, Rukia pulls his hair slams Yumichika's head to the door repeatedly. The blood started running from his mouth, until tenth or twelft bangs did she stopped. Rukia turns Yumichika's head to face her's and slaps him hard. Yumichika who had lost his ballance fell to his knees. "That's for not obeying our orders!" Rukia shouts to his pretty face and spit on it.

Yumichika was far too shocked to do anything. Suddenly, Rukia pulls his hair and force him to follow her, Yumichika desperately tries to remove Rukia's hand from his hair, but it was no use. He gave up and follow Rukia to wherever she tends to. Both of them arrived at the bathroom, Rukia force his head to tub that filled with water. Yumichika almost faints by the lack of air. after some time she did release him, Rukia let go of Yumichika's hair then left a still shocked Yumichika then lock the bathroom door. Rukia shouts from the other side of door "That's for poisoning our food!" Yumichika is snapped by those words. His eyes widened. He makes his way to the door only to finds that the door is locked. He wants to bang the door, but he didn't have any stength to do so, Yumichika gave up and leans to the wall andsat on the floor, he hugs his knees to his chest and fell asleep eventually.

The morning had come, Yumichika stills sleeping peacefully, at_seven._ Rukia just woke up and check the food at the dining room, grew angered that she noticed the food is not served yet. Then she came into realization that Yumichika is still locked at the bathroom. Rukia grunts and made her way to the bathroom. She opens the door and find Yumichika stills sleeping. Rukia smirks slyly and sprays out some waters to Yumichika's face with the shower. Yumichika wakes up and desperately tries to block the water from reaching his face. After the water stopped, Yumichika noticed that Rukia is in front of him now. "Uhh... mo-"

"Go to prepare our breakfast! Now!" Rukia shouts loudly, cutting Yumichika off. Rukia turns out to leave the bathroom and said "Don't took too long! Im starving!"

` Yumichika stands up slowly and walk towards the mirror. He got several visible bruises on his cheeks and finds some dried blood at the corner of his mouth and on his nose. He decided to wash up his face first. He did so but the bruises wont go. Yumichika funally gave up and dry his face with a towel. He made his way to the kitchen. On his way there, he remembered a dream he had last night.

-Yumi's dream-

Yumichika woke up on a very beautiful garden, the garden filled with some Sakura trees. It was very beautiful. Yumichika rubs his eyes then stretch his arms and yawns. He looked around in confusion, his eyes widened as he see his mom make her way to his side, Yumichika shocked. Almost instantly, he stands up and ran to approach his mom and hugs her. "I- I'm sorry m- mom..." Yumichika said between his sobs. He cries at his mom's shoulder now. Miharu gently laid her palms at Yumichia's head and rub it gently. "It's okay... It's not your fault..." She said slowly "Bu-but mo-" Yumichika tries to make his protest, his mom cut him off. "Shh... It doesn't matter now. We cannot go to the past anyway... Your dad and I here only to cheer you up, not to hear you apologizes." Yumichika look up to his mom's beautiful face then to his father who suddenly appeared beside her. His father nodded his head to Yumichika. Yumichika smiles softly and said "Okay!" Miharu starts to rub his head gently again and said "Yumi..."

"Yes mom?" Yumichika looked up to her face again and said softly. His mom smiles softly and said "I felt sad that you are suffering now... All that we want to say is that you have to be strong no matter what and remembers that we are always watchs over you no matter what..." Yumichika smiles to his mom's pretty face then wipe out his tears with the back of his palms and said "Okay! Thanks mom! dad!"

-end of Yumi's dream-

Yumichika sighs softly and opens the counter in front of him and finds out that it's empty. Then he remembered that he hadn't shop for groceries. He panicked and tries to calm his head. He breaths softly and make his way to look for his mom. Yumichika finds his mom. sitting at the sofa, watching the television. He gathers up his courage and walk to his mom. "Umm... Mom... I forgot to shop for groceries yesterday so..."

"You stupid! Wait here! I'll pick some money!" She yells. Yumichika relieved.

Rukia return back to the room with some amounts of money. She threw it to his face causing it to fall to the floor. Yumichika got to his knees and pick up the money slowly. Yumichika space out lightly them, "What're you waiting for! Get out!"Rukia shouts. Yumichika snapped and make his way to the front door. He opens it and close it when he reaches outside. He sighs softly and make his way to the market. Yumichika wished that the fairy would show op one more time and turns the garbage car into a car. Unconciously, he walks while thinking about the little fairy, he kept walking, until he felt himself bups into something, _hard_. "OWIEEEEE!" Yumichika yelped, fall to his butt. "Watch where you going!" The man Yumichika bumped into was about to make further protests when he noticed it was Yumichika. Shuuhei decides to help Yumichika with his hand. Yumichika slightly shocked but took a hold on the helping hand and stands up slowly. Noticing that it was Hisagi. "Uhh... Sorry and Thank you..." Yumichika said slowly. Shuuhei ignores the apologize and said "Why do you left me yesterday?"Shuuhei managed to sounds calm. Yumichika is a bit startled by the question but recovered quickly "Ehhh? Hmm... It wasn't comfortable to talk about it here... We should go somewhere and i'll tell you everything!" Yumichika said cheerfully, completely forgot that he has shopping duties. "Hmm... I guess you're right... Where do you think we should go?"

"Hmm... Lets see... How about the river?" Yumichika said thoughtfully, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Sounds fine to me..."Shuuhei said in a low tone _He was adorable when he's thinking..._ Shuuhei thinks to himself.

"Alright! Lets go!" Yumichika said cheerfully, unconciously holds Shuuhei's hand, drag him to the river. Shuuhei blushed

Yumichika and Shuuhei had arrived, Yumichika let go of Shuuhei's hand like nothing happens. Yumichika cheerfully skipped to the grass near the river and sat down. Shuuhei sighs and follows him. He sat on the ground next to Yumichika. The watchs the water flows. "Ahh... its nice... It's been awhile since I last go here." Yumichika said. "So, won't you tell me now?" Shuuhei said impatiently. "You want me to tell you about my life too? It has something to do with it and i think i had to share it with someone."Yumichika looked slightly down. Shuuhei felt a tug on his heart, he wants to listen to every word Yumichika's about to say. "Alright" Shuuhei said.

"Hmm... Where should i start?... Ahh yes! Three years ago... My mom died..."Yumichika said, "Huh? How could?" Shuuhei cut him off.

"Shhh... Just sit there and listen."

"Alright, you can continue it.."

"My mom died right the day that the party will be held. And it was because of me..." Yumichika now looking to the ground "That day, my mom insist me to go with her and my father.. But i refused, she chased me, i kept running. Then i ran trough the stair, she kept chasing me. And then i heard crashing sounds. I ran to the living room, where the stair is placed. I found my mom there. She is bleeding, then i call out my dad. He told me that she's dead. That's why i want to go to the party badly..."Yumichika was about to tell further when Shuuhei cut him off again.

"So, that's the reason you go to the party? Yo-"

"Shh... Just listen to me..."Shuuhei nodded, Yumichika continues his story "From that day... I started to blame myself. I've even refused to leave for one week. My father thinks that i need a new mother... That's why she marries Rukia. My evil step mother." Yumichika breathes lightly and continues his story again "She had two daughters. Well, i thought she was kind, so i liked her, until one day, my dad fell ill... From that day, she'd changed. She fires the maid that used to work for us... She told me to do the houseworks. She treat me as i was the maid. My dad couldn't do anything about it... He can only watch... My life turned into chaos when my dad dies... She took over the house. Saying that she will kick me out if i didn't obey her... So i had no choice left. That keep going for 3 years. And we got the invitation. They prevent me to go. So i cry in sorrow that they left me and go to the party by theirselves. I thought i had no hope, then a fairy popped out and help me... And that's how everything happens!" Yumichika forces a smile.

"Hey did that fairy even there?" Shuuhei said, hint of disbelief in his tone

"It's okay if you dont believe me!" Yumichika said, pouted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's not that... Anyway... Where did you got those bruises from?" Shuuhei said, tries to switch the topic.

"Ehh? This? I-I hit a wall yesterday..." Yumichika startled. A hint of sadness in his eyes.

Shuuhei noticed and took a note that Yumichika was lying. He wants Yumichika to tell him the truth... He wants Yumichika to share his sadness with him... Shuuhei grabbed Yumichika's face on both of his palms. Forces it to face his. "Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth..."Shuuhei demanded. Yumichika refused to look at Shuuhei's eyes. He closed his eyes. "No... I'm not lying..."Yumichika said,working hard to held back the tears. Shuuhei is pissed now... "No! I know you're lying! Look at me!" Shuuhei shook Yumichika's face softly, not wanting to hurt it. Yumichika gave up and opens his eyes. Looking at Shuuhei's eyes. "Trust me..." Shuuhei said softly. Shuuhei closed his eyes and pulls Yumichika close to him. Yumichika cies on Shuuhei's chest. Shuuhei decides to comfort Yumichika, he lift his arms and rub Yumichika's head softly with his palms. He smells Yumichika's hair softly and keep comforts him. He waits until Yumichika stopped sobbing, when Yumichika did, he grabs Yumichika's face and wipe out the tears and held it to face his. "So?" Shuuhei said. Yumichika sighs "My step mom did it to me..." "What! It's unforgivable! I'll kick her ass! Where do you live?" Yumichika smiles gently "No... don't... I owe her anyway... for keep feeding me and let me lives there past these years... I'm okay..."

"If you say so..."Shuuhei sighs.

Yumichika's eyes widened when he remembers something "OH MY GOD!"

"Whats wrong?" Shuuhei said, confused

"I forgot to buy groceries! My mom's going to mad at me!" Yumichika quickly stands up and started to run when he felt a strong grip on his arms

"I'll go with you..."Shuuhei said

"Bu-"Yumichika was about to protest when Shuuhei cut him off and walk "Let's go.."Shuuhei said. Yumichika sighs and follow the prince.

It didn't took long to buy all of the groceries. Shuuhei insists to walk Yumichika home. Yumichika finally accepted and there, Both of them was in front of Yumichika's house now. "So? Where can we meet again?" Shuuhei said to Yumichika who tries to unlock the door. Yumichika turns around and said "Tomorrow, at the river..." Yumichika said and wave to Shuuhei "Byee!" He said cheerfully. "Bye..." Shuuhei called back.

Shuuhei turns to walk off to the palace. He likes to walk on the morning anyway, he didn't mind. When he reachs his room. He threw his hands to the air and shout "YEAHH!" He felt that he can't be more happy than now... He can still find Yumichika's smell on his clothes. He threw himself to the bed and thinks about Yumichika.

A/N : Okay so, probably the next chapter was going to be the last chapter of this story. But i'm going to make the Epilogue too! And I'll totally make a Sequel later!

Leave you lovely review please!

Later~


End file.
